


Blotch

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Paul considers Hugh’s scar.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Blotch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The cold white lights and the cool silver walls wash them both in a pale blue glow, but Paul’s skin looks particularly ashen next to Hugh’s warm body. His pallid fingers trace up the arc of Hugh’s bicep, feeling the subtle strength in that bulging muscle—Hugh’s one of the most well-built doctors that Paul’s ever seen. Granted, Paul doesn’t usually pay that much attention to doctors. He probably would’ve fallen for Hugh even if Hugh were a simple anti-tech farmer or even a livelong soldier, though they would’ve argued twice as much. Paul follows along the curve of Hugh’s broad shoulder, his fingertips trailing past the scar. 

It’s old and faded, but a part of Hugh nonetheless: something Paul’s memorized. He diverts down its length and muses aloud, “Do you think you’ll ever get this healed?”

Hugh draws in a long breath, maybe not so much thinking as stirring. He might’ve nodded off to sleep, though Paul knows they both try to savour these moments: the few in-betweens that they have. It’s past hours, and they both have shifts in the pseudo-morning, approaching much too fast, but if they spend all their few off hours sleeping, they won’t have any time _together_. Besides, Paul does some of his best calculations when he’s resting on the crux of Hugh’s shoulder, snuggled up beneath the blankets. He carefully thumbs Hugh’s scar and loves it for what it is: one of the many little things that makes Hugh _unique._ His hand emerges from the blankets, capturing Paul’s. 

Hugh’s fingers close around Paul’s palm, squeezing it lightly, and Paul’s breath hitches even from that small contact. Hugh murmurs tiredly, “No. It’s an important memory.”

Paul nods like he understands. Since his hand’s been immobilized, and the other one’s trapped against Hugh’s side, he has no choice but to use something else. He leans over and brushes his lips over the textured scar tissue, giving it a tender kiss. As he pulls away, he mutters, “It’s also pretty sexy.”

Hugh chuckles. Paul can feel it rumble through his whole body. Hugh shifts over and leans his head against Paul’s, their foreheads connecting. Hugh tells him, “Go to sleep.”

Paul hums but doesn’t listen. He’s smiling when Hugh kisses him. Hugh’s other hand lifts to stroke through his hair, and that’s cheating—Paul can never resist that particular fond touch. 

He falls asleep, still dreaming of this calm joy on the other side.


End file.
